The Winchester Boys
by frecklefacehunter
Summary: Whether it be destiny or fate, Sam and Dean Winchester have come from a long line of hunters. When a new member of their family comes to visit, it changes their lives forever. Hi, I'm Atlee Morgan, Dean's girlfriend, and I'm here to tell you their story. And my own. And how we saved the world. Dean/OC
1. Prologue

_**Story Info**_

**Title: **The Winchester Boys

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Rating: **T (will most likely change to M after later chapters)

**Pairing: **Dean/OC

**Summary: **Whether it be destiny or fate, Sam and Dean Winchester have come from a long line of hunters. Unlike their family, they seem to have things thrown at them right and left. Until a new member of their family comes to visit and changes their lives forever. Hi, I'm Atlee Morgan, girlfriend of Dean Winchester. I'm here to tell you their story. And my own. And how we saved the world.

.x.x.x.x.

_**Chapter Info**_

**Title: **Prologue

**Number: **1/?

**Spoliers: **Season one; takes place after _Shadow._

**Warning: **Language

**Author's Note: **I have no idea where this came from, but I ran with it and I hope y'all like it! Just some things to say: the story info will only be on this chapter as it won't ever change. However the chapter info will and it will be at the beginning of each chapter. Also this is the only "full" chapter in third person. I usually hate writing in first, but I feel this one needs it. I might shove some odd chapters in here like this one, but they will be in italics. (Like this one.) Anyway, I'm trying to get back into writing and I like this idea. I'm also working on another idea that's gonna be Destiel that I'm hoping to get up soon. In the meantime, reviews would make my day! :)

* * *

_Dean was in a panic. He ran around the house gathering everything he could think of that could be useful in a situation like this. Even some that definitely weren't needed. He was panting, his heart rate out of control. He was probably giving himself a heart attack, but he didn't care. He needed to leave, he needed to get to her. And she was already a couple hours away._

"_Why'd I let her go alone?" he spat to himself. Sam was trying hard to keep his brother calm, but when Dean Winchester was upset, nothing could calm him down, not even his little brother._

"_Dean, Atlee knows how to take care of herself. She's not in any danger."_

"_She could be, Sam. These things can go wrong in a second. And she's alone. I can't fucking believe I left her alone!"_

_Sam sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get through to his brother. He just silently packed up their belongings and left a voice mail for John explaining what was happening before locking up the house and heading out. _

_The car ride was silent and tense. There wasn't even the distracting sound of Dean's music playing and he went between eighty and ninety the whole way. Sam knew it would be pointless and suicidal to ask the man to go slower. Dean needed to get to his girlfriend. Fast._

_**Welcome to Spencer, Iowa.** Sam breathed a sigh of relief once they hit that sign. That's where Atlee was. Two hours was nothing to the boys who drove for days on end, but when it came to life or death for Dean and the love of his life, two hours was about two months. Or so it felt to Sam. He couldn't imagine what Dean was feeling. _

_The building was tall, grey, and dark. Dean winced thinking of her in there, but what could they do. She had gone on a case alone—not that the brothers knew until she was gone with a note that had read: **"I'm fine, boys. You know damn well that I'm not gonna sit around with my thumb up my ass while you do get to do the heavy lifting. I'm a woman, not an invilad. I'll be in Spencer, IA. There were some killings there and I think it's a rugaru. Stay calm, you've got my number, but only call if it's an emergency. Love you boys and Sam, take care of your brother 'til I get back. If he winds up dead, I'm coming after you. All my love, Atlee."**—and had called when things went from bad to worse. So much worse._

_Dean brought the Impala to a skidding halt outside and didn't even turn it off before he was up and out, racing inside. He ignored the yelling for him to stop, but he didn't. He barely heard it. He just raced up the stairs to the fifth floor. He didn't ask for help. Dean Winchester never did. He just ran down the halls until he found a door with **Morgan, Atlee** written on it. He pushed inside roughly._

_He stopped dead in his tracks._

_Atlee smiled up at him from the hospital bed, his strong woman, tears rolling down her cheeks. A little bundle of blue cradled in her arms._

"_Dean," she said with a sigh of relief. She bounced the little baby. Dean walked forward as if possessed. He didn't know he was moving. "Meet your son."_


	2. Birthday Party

**Title: **Birthday Party

**Number: **2/?

**Warnings: **Language, slight sexual reference

**Spoilers: **Season 2; this takes place right after _Heart._

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the feedback! :) Glad people like it so far. By the way, at this point I don't really know where I'm going with it, so bear with me please. Also I _never _write in first person, so forgive me if it's kind of rough at first. Also I know my tense is really rocky, so let me know if it's too horrible. More reviews would be amazing!

* * *

One year ago today, I gave birth to my baby boy. Needless to say, it was the happiest day of my entire life. The only part that would've made it better was Dean being there, the love of my life, but he was away and wouldn't let me leave Bobby's house until our boy was born. That's why I left by myself, because I didn't need them looking over my shoulder or holding my hand. Just my luck that I wind up going into labor in the middle of exorcising a demon and the only reason I even made it was because Bobby tracked me down. Dean and Sam were great trackers, better hunters, but Bobby had seen that note before them and he was better at the tracking part than they were.

Johnny Samuel Winchester was the light of our worlds. He was a bit of a rolly-pollie until he was six months old and then he lost a little bit of that baby fat due to he stared walking and then never sat down again. Dean, Sam, and I ran after him until even we were out of breath, but he always giggled and ran away again.

We knew when Johnny was about six months old ha it was time to go back on the road, but we also knew that I couldn't go with them. I had a baby now and he was to be my first priority, even over Dean. Hunting was something I picked up when I met Dean, when he saved me from the demon that killed the rest of my family; it wasn't something that I absolutely needed in my life. Letting Dean go the first time alone, leaving me behind at Bobby's house, was the hardest thing I had to do. Johnny cried for his father as the Impala spit up dust down the driveway and I let silent tears fall for the loss that was blooming in my heart. I wasn't stupid, I knew Dean would be back. It was just so hard to fall asleep in an empty bed for the first time in three years.

So today is when Johnny's first birthday came along, Dean will be home for an entire week and I couldn't be more excited. I haven't heard the sound of the Impala yet, but Bobby just talked to Sam on the phone an hour ago and said they should be there pretty quickly, that Dean wanted to stop for a present. It warmed my heart to know that Dean was going out of his way for Johnny, but the boy is his son and he's barely seen him in the past six months, it's not surprising. Dean missed his first crawl, his first steps, and this morning, he missed his first words. Though being the good mother that I am, I got them all on tape to show him later. Home movies aren't really his thing, most likely because he doesn't have any from his own childhood, but I know he hates himself for missing his son's firsts and showing him those firsts will hopefully make him feel a little bit more included.

Bobby walks in and I look up from my place at the table. He snorts at me as I know I have flour all over on my skin and my dark hair, that's currently pulled up into a messy ponytail. "He's taking a quick nap. I figured with his daddy home, he wouldn't sleep early tonight."

I smile and nod, sitting back with a slight groan. My back hurts from chasing him around for a bath all morning and from scrunching over the table to make the cake and make sure it was perfect. Johnny's favorite cartoon is Scooby Doo and I made him a Mystery Machine cake with Scooby beside it, along with having Bobby buy all the Scooby decorations at the party store. It's all set up, the cake it almost done, and the boys are on their way. I'm glad that not a lot of people will be coming, just the Winchesters, not that we really have any friends outside of them anyway.

I sit back when the icing is finished, smiling tiredly at the cake. Bobby smiled and sat down across the table, his signature beer in his hand. He never really drinks around Johnny, which I'm thankful for, though I also know that even when Bobby is drunk, he's more responsible than just about every other person put together. Bobby's a sarcastic drunk, not a stupid one.

"C'mon, kid." He comes over to me and grips my shoulders, pulling me out of the chair. "Go shower and take a nap while Johnny's sleeping, the boys'll be here before you know it." He doesn't give me room to argue, he just takes me into the other room and gently pushes me up the stairs. I roll my eyes, but of course I just go up the stairs and does as he says. He's the father I never had—or rather the one I wish I had—so of course I listen to him. The shower is quick and I fall into bed barely five minutes later.

It was a dreamless sleep and when I woke to being shaken, my head was spinning and my eyes were blurry. I grumbled and tried to burrow back into the bed, but I heard a deep-throated chuckle and then fingers moved up onto my cheek. Slowly I peaked out and my eyes widened when there were brilliant emerald orbs staring at me. I let out a small noise and then flung myself into the strong arms of the man I love. He laughed, but caught me as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Hello there." He sounded amused and tired at the same time. I laugh softly into his ear and sigh softly. "I though I told you six months ago that you weren't allowed to exhaust yourself."

I shake my head and pull back a little to look at him. "Just today. I got up early to decorate and clean and make the cake and wrestle Johnny into a bath..." I shrug. "Bobby made me come up to nap and shower when I was done." I smile. "When did you boys get in." I run my hands down his arms, my fingers softly caressing over his biceps.

"Just ten minutes ago. I haven't gotten a chance to see Johnny."

I smile and sit up all the way, gently pressing my lips to those sinful ones that taste so good. Plump and tasting like alcohol and peppermint, totally Dean and totally the man I love. I press myself into him for a couple minutes, just feeling his strong shoulders under my hands, his arms gripping my body ever so gently, and his lips playing against mine. Finally we both knew we needed air and we broke away, smiling together and clutching each other softly.

"C'mon," I whisper. "Let's go get our son."

He nodded eagerly and was up and out of the bed before even I was. I laughed, but I knew that he needed to be near his son after months of not seeing him. Of course he had come through once a week, once every other if they were really busy on a case and they couldn't afford to take time away from it or people would die. I know that and Johnny would know that, too, once he got older. It's just so damn hard on all of us.

When I got down the hall into the nursery, Dean had Johnny and was holding onto the baby for dear life. The boy was yawning and hugging his father, not quite really awake yet, only aware of the fact his daddy was home and that was a very good thing. Dean looked like he was ready to cry and so I walk over, wrapping my arms around them and gently rocking them.

"He missed you," I whisper, my lips lifted to press to the corner of his jaw. "But he's so glad you're home. We both are. We miss you so much."

"I wouldn't miss his first birthday for the world," he said. And funny thing, with our lives, that could actually be an issue. But I also knew that Dean was telling the complete truth, if the world had been in parel on this day, he would've missed it to see his son turn one year old. I run a hand up into his hair and move my fingers through the silky strands and smile.

"I know. Johnny is so thankful you're here."

We stay like that for another five minutes before Bobby comes in and tells us to get our asses downstairs. I shook my head and followed my lover and son down the stairs and into the living room. Sam stood up, his eyes kind of soft and sad, and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Dean with his son. I frowned and walked over to him, the kid—who am I kidding, he's older than me—was like my own brother and the look on his face made me worry.

"What's wrong, Moose?" I asked softly, putting a small, comforting hand on his shoulder. He kind of shrugged and looked away. I only let it go because I knew he'd tell me later after the party. Uncle Sammy didn't want to ruin Johnny's party and for now, that was fine by me. Grandpa Bobby brought in all the presents that were bought, more than I even thought and Johnny just giggled his greedy little heart out. Dean plopped onto the floor with him while I sat close by to video tape and Sam and Bobby dolled out the presents.

The kid got everything he could possibly want and more. I don't think everything will even fit in his room, but he seemed to love everything he got and even Sam was cracking smiles and laughing with his nephew. Bobby "got something in his eye" a couple times and had to leave the room. I don't think any of us were really prepared for him to turn one, let alone moving on to two or three...let's just ignore the fact that he'll some day be eighteen and no longer my baby and I'll have to let him go. I'm not ready for that quite yet.

While Johnny played and Sam taped, Dean and I fell onto the couch wrapped up in each other's arms. I yawned and laid my head onto his chest, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his plain black shirt. "This was amazing what you managed to pull together," he said softly. "I'm kind of shocked, actually."

I snorted softly and tapped my hand against his belly. "I'm super-mom. Of course I pulled it together." I looked up at him and he rolled his eyes while I giggled. "It doesn't matter. I needed to do it for him. His life is going to be so fucked up, Dean, and I refuse to let his birthdays just go by without anything. Party every year and I won't take no for an answer."

Dean stayed silent, staring down at his son as Sam put the camera aside and started to help him build up his lego tower. Dean never had birthday parties beyond the age of four. Sam never got any. They were hunters and John Winchester told them that such luxuries could not be afforded while there were lives to save, never mind the fact that he was too wrapped up in his own revenge and hatred that he couldn't function like a proper parent and give his children things that all children should have. I had a great life with my family up until they died and I won't take those experiences from my child.

"You made it to his first birthday," Dean whispered. "That's more than Sam got. I know you'll make it to all of his birthdays for the next fifty years, I'll make sure of it. That's more than any of us got. You have no idea how precious you'll be to him. You know that saying 'you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone'?" He gave her a sad little smile. "I took for granted having a mother. Sam never got one. I'll be damned if Johnny has to feel like this if he loses you." He looked at her, his eyes crinkling with pain at the corners. "And I can't become my father. I can't lose you, I can't watch you die."

I shook my head and leaned up to kiss him softly, but deeply. A kiss that said, _"I'm here, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you."_ His lips were a bit desperate and I gave into that with my whole soul.

"Pizza's here!" We hadn't even heard the knock on the door as we broke apart and Bobby kind of jumped over Sam's body lying on the ground to get to the door. He grabbed the pizza, wings, and soda from the man and paid him before herding everyone into the kitchen. Sam set Johnny in his highchair while Dean and I sat on either side of him. I grabbed a middle piece and cut it up for the baby while the boys dug into their food. I scoffed when there was barely half the pizza left after that. I rolled my eyes and made sure Johnny ate, putting a sippy-cup of apple juice next to him. I grabbed half the wings before they could get those and smirked at their looks before grabbing some pizza.

"Everybody eat right, but don't gorge yourself. I didn't spend two hours on a cake only for you fools to drop into the living room, groaning and grumbling about throwing up." They all mumbled at me as they ate and I knew they would still eat the cake even if they wound up doing just that afterwards.

I finished before them all and went to grab the cake from its spot in the freezer. As I turned around, I paused and smiled. Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Johnny. My boys. I loved my boys. I knew they would be there for me and I would be there for them. Daughter, sister, lover, mother...that's who I was and am and always would be. Nothing will take them from me and will do everything in my power to keep them safe.

I got cheers and so many compliments as I put the cake on the table. Dean pulled me into his lap and bragged how his "woman" was the best in the world. I just rolled my eyes again as I lit the small "1" candle and had Johnny blow it out. The cake was delicious, if I do say so myself.

Later that night, Sam was asleep on the couch with the TV on and the fake light playing over his face. Bobby and Johnny were both upstairs sleeping in their respective beds and I had to drag Dean up to ours. We were both too tired to make love, but he'd be there another couple of days and we promised each other that the next night, we'd make sure we had enough time because it's way too long to not be one with each other when he's away.

As I fell asleep in his arms, I listened to my son's soft snores on the baby monitor and Bobby's loud, chainsaw snores from down the hall. I smiled and closed my eyes because this messed up family was mine and it got aggravating and lonely, but I wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
